Andy BiersackWait! Andy Mikaelson Yes!
by bvbgirl562
Summary: What if Andy Biersack was actually a sibling to the Mikaelson. What if he turned CC, Ashley, Jinxx and Jack. What happens when he meets Elena and her friends, while finding his siblings again.What relationship will happen? What drama will happen?What problems will happen? What action will happen? What love will happen? I don't own Black Veil Brides or The Vampire Diaries
1. Andy wait! Andy Mikaelson Yes

What if Andy Biersack was actually a sibling to the Mikaelson. What if he turned CC, Ashley, Jinxx and Jack. What happens when he meets Elena and her friends, while finding his siblings again. What relationship will happen? What drama will happen? What problems will happen? What action will happen? What love will happen? What music will happen? Read and Found Out I don't own Black Veil Brides (I wish) or The Vampire Diaries


	2. Andy Biersack (Mikaelson)

Name:Andrew Dennis Biersack (Mikaelson)

Nickname:Andy, Andy Sixx, The Prophet

Age:24 (1024)

Family:Father-Mikael Mikaelson (Daggered in a Crypt)  
Mother-Esther Mikaelson (Dead)  
Eldest Sister-Freya Mikaelson (Dead)  
Oldest Brother-Finn Mikaelson (Alive-Daggered)  
Second Oldest Brother-Elijah Mikaelson (Alive)  
Third Oldest Brother-Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson (Alive)  
Twin Brother-Kol Mikaelson (Alive-Daggered)  
Little Sister-Rebekah Mikaelson (Alive-Daggered)  
Youngest Brother-Henrick Mikaelson (Dead)

Friends: Ashley Purdy, Christian Coma (CC), Jake Pitts, Jeremy Ferguson (Jinxx), Matt Good, Bryan Stars, Damon Salvatore, Lexi, Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes (Later), Elena Gilbert (Later), Bonnie Bennett (Later), Tyler Lockwood (Later), Matt Donavon (Later), Jeremy Gilbert (Later) and Jenna Sommers.

Girlfriends: Katherine Pierce - Ex-Girlfriend  
Lexi Branson - Ex-Girlfriend  
Juliet Simms - Ex-Girlfriend

Careers: Lead singer of Black Veil Brides since 2006.

Bio: Hey my name is Andy Biersack or if you want to know my real name it's Andy Mikaelson. My family and I were the first vampires to walk the world, or in my brother Klaus's case a hybrid. I met Damon and Stefan Salvatore in the 1990's, 30 years after I broke up with my girlfriend or ex-girlfriend Lexi Branson. Last time I saw my family was 200 years ago, since then I went from the gentleman to the mysterious bad boy type. Some would say I have two families, I know I do with my blood family Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah, and my other family which is my band which is Black Veil Brides that holds CC, Ashley, Jinxx and Jake, in both my families I have good memories. Oh! It's the boys I have to go to perform now. Laters.


	3. Playlist

Okay so this songs are just going to by songs from Black Veil Brides.

?Song One - Fallen Angel -Black Veil Brides  
?Song Two - Revelation - Black Veil Brides  
?Song Three - The Legacy - Black Veil Brides  
?Song Four - Rebel Love Song - Black Veil Brides  
?Song Five - Knives and Pens - Black Veil Brides  
?Song Six - Perfect Weapon - Black Veil Brides  
?Song Seven - In The End - Black Veil Brides  
?Song Eight - Days Are Numbered - Black Veil Brides  
?Song Nine - Nobody's Hero - Black Veil Brides  
?Song Ten - Heart Of Fire - Black Veil Brides  
?Song Eleven - Coffin- Black Veil Brides  
?Song Twelve - Set The World On Fire - Black Veil Brides


	4. Prologue

"No one in my family is to be trusted." - Rebekah Mikaelson

"In the beginning, our family was human, A thousand years ago, now. Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy.  
That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat. Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger.  
Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus." - Elijah Mikaelson

"Oh Klaus is not my only brother, I had siblings I had a family, once. Klaus hunted them down, one by one and he took them from me." - Rebekah Mikaelson

~Andy's Point Of View~  
-1657-  
I was walking down the main path of Mystic Falls, it has been 200 years since I was last here, things are so different. I was look for my siblings to see if they were here which their are probably most likely not.

I was walking down the path, I heard people fighting do I went to see what they were doing. As I got there the group was around a guy who looked like he was 31 .

Has the group left I run over to the man to see if he was all right." Hey what's you name?" I asked trying to see if was okay, but by the look of him I knew he wasn't going to survive unless I did something. When he didn't answer I took action."I'm going to help you okay." I exclaimed, before biting my wrist and putting it in his mouth forcing him to drink it before I snapped his neck.

~A while later~  
It was all silent when a gasp was heard. I looked back and saw he was awake.

"Hey. What's you name?" I asked hoping to get a answer as I walked to him.

"My name is Christian, Christian Coma." He answered with a confused look on his face."What happened to me?" He questioned.

That was when I decided to people who were like him and me.

People who were bullied, are depressed and feel like they don't belong.

-2006-  
It has been 349 years since I helped Christian, who I started to call CC, cause of his name. We also have helped some other people. CC is now about 380 years old.

The one after CC was Ashley Purdy, he was being abused by his father when he was visiting, so as CC killed his father I turned him into one of us. He was 31 when I turned him, that was 28 years after I found CC. He is 352 years old.

Then it was Jeremy Ferguson, but he prefers to be called Jinxx. I found him trying to kill himself 10 years after I turned Ashley, he was 29 when I turned him, so his about 342 years old.

Finally last but not least was Jake Pitts he was a 30 years old when we found him he was depressed and I could connect with him, cause I was like this when I was still human. I turned him cause I could relate to him, that 5 years after I turned Jinxx so he is about 337 years old.

The band was originally formed in Cincinnati, Ohio in 2006 by me. In early 2009 he formed a new band, and signed with the independent label StandBy Records.

Me (lead vocals), Ashley Purdy (bass, backing vocals), Jake Pitts (lead guitar), Jinxx (rhythm guitar, violin) and Christian "CC" Coma (drums)

Do you want to know what we said? Cause said yes and do you know what we call ourselves?

 ** _Black Veil Brides_**


	5. The Cast

Here this is VampireG and here is the cast in the book

Andy Biersack - himself

Ashley Purdy - himself

Christian Coma 'CC' - himself

Jeremy Ferguson 'Jinxx' - himself

Jacob Pitts 'Jake' - himself

Sammi Doll - herself

Juliet Simms - herself

Anna Kendrick - Taylor Jackson

Nina Dobrev - Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce

Ian Somerhalder - Damon Salvatore

Paul Wesley - Stefan Salvatore

Steven R. McQueen - Jeremy Gilbert

Candice Accola - Caroline Forbes

Kat Graham - Bonnie Bennett

Michael Trevino - Tyler Lockwood

Zach Roerig - Matt Donavon

Matthew Davis - Alaric Saltzman

Sara Canning - Jenna Sommers

Joseph Morgan - Klaus Mikaelson

Daniel Gillies - Elijah Mikaelson

Claire Holt - Rebekah Mikaelson

Phoebe Tonkins - Hayley (Later)


	6. The Call & The Meeting

Okay so I don't own any members of (sighs) Black Veil Brides or anyone working on the set of The Vampire Diaries.

ㇶ8 Song One - Fallen Angels - Black Veil Brides

The Call & The Meeting-

~Andy's Point Of View~

Me and the boys were hanging around the BVB house, the boys in bed asleep with hangovers from the party last night and me in the living room trying to write a new song, when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked quickly picking up the phone and putting it to my ear, so the boys wouldn't wake up.

"Hey Andy, it's Stefan. I have bit of a situation here in Mystic Falls. Could you and the boys come help me?" Stefan asked quickly in a panicked voice.

"Yeah I could come, but the boys would most likely come a few days or a few weeks after me, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can which will be tomorrow. What's going on over there?" I answered/questioned Stefan, speeding up to my room a started packing as fast as I could.

"I tell you when you get here. Hurry up to Prophet." He said joking at the end before hanging up.

As soon as I had packed I went downstairs to kitchen and wrote on a piece of paper saying where I was going and that they should join me when their ready.

"Mystic Falls here I come." I mumbled to myself.

"Andy! Stop talking to yourself!" I heard CC yell from upstairs, before he went back to sleep.

-Time Skip To Tomorrow-

I got out of the airport, with my suitcase and my cat Crow in his carrier. When I got out of the building I was trapped in a circle of fans. I don't know how they found out I was coming here. It was probably what I put on Twitter when I was in the plane.

I finally got in the car after signing cd's and poster, taking photos, greeting the fans and putting my stuff in the trunk of the car. I got the driver to drive me to the Salvatore Boarding house. As I got out of the car when it stopped the driver already started taking my things out of the trunk. I quickly grabbed Crow's carrier before he could. Once all my stuff was out of the car the driver got in the car, after I gave him the money with a $100 dollar tip. I walked up to the door, put my stuff down and knocked on the door, with Crow still in his carrier in my left hand, before turning around so my back was facing the door.

I heard footsteps coming to the door and opening. "Can I help you?" I heard a quiet feminine voice say from behind me.

I turned around and saw a girl with dark curly brown hair, eyes and skin. "Yes I was wondering if Stefan Salvatore was here?" I asked taking in her beauty.

"Yeah, his here. Do you wanna come in?" She answered/questioned me.

But before I could answer all you could hear was a "Meow" coming from Crow.

"Was that a cat?" She asked me in a cute excited voice.

Wait what, I did not just think her voice was cute, I don't even know her.

"Yeah, that's my cat Crow, and I'm Andy." I said telling her Crow's and my name.

"Where are my manners. My name is Bonnie Bennett, and you cat is so cute." Bonnie replied with a smile.

"Thank you. Is that offer to come inside still open?" I wondered with my devilish smirk on my face.

"Yeah come on in" She says still smiling with blush on her cheeks.

I picked my suitcase up and went to step in the when a invisible force stopped me from getting in. When Bonnie saw this she lost the smile and blush and her face turned into one of anger.

"Hey Bonnie could you get Stefan of me. Okay? Thanks." I said still with my smirk on my face.

She just turn and stomped away, before I heard muffled voices and heard more footsteps coming to the door, looked down for second to find Crow looking at me, when I looked up I saw Stefan and Damon, with Bonnie, a Katherine look alike, and blonde girl.

"Hey Stefan. Hey Damon. It been what 16 years? What have you two been up to?" I asked wanting to know what has happened with them since the last time I saw them.

"Nothing much, what about you?" Damon questioned me.

"I would tell you if I was in the house, but I'm not." I said with annoyance and angry in my voice.

"Sorry about that. Elena please invite Andy in." Stefan said with stress in his voice.

"Okay. You can come in now." The Katherine look alike, know as Elena said.

"Thank you Elena. You look so much like Katherine except with straight hair and look more innocent." I said with a sad tone in my voice, as I walked into the house before using my vampire speed to a empty room, put my clothes away and get Crow out of his carrier, before speeding down the stairs into the living room with Crow still in my hands as I sat down.

They all came into the living just as I sat down, while letting Crow play with my fingers. Stefan and Damon sat on both side of Elena on the couch opposite to me while Bonnie was on my left, looking anywhere but me, and the blonde sat on my right as she is patting Crow, who is loving the attention.

"So I still haven't got you name, yet. I'm Andy, but I bet you knew that already." I say with curiosity in my voice as I gently pull Crow to my face so he rubbing his head on my cheek.

"I know your name is Andy. My name is Caroline Forbes. It's nice to meet you, but I've been wondering who The Prophet is. If you know who their are?" Caroline questioned me with nervousness in her voice.

"Well, I'm The Prophet." I replied to her with pride in my voice.

"Really! OMG! This is amazing! I cannot believe I'm sitting next to The Prophet!" She screams in shock and excitement, with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Thanks Caroline. Anyway Damon to answer your question I'm the lead singer in a famous band." I said with a wide smile on my face and happiness in my voice.

"Really what band are you in?" Elena asked, thinking that she might have heard one of my songs.

"I'm in the band Black Veil Brides. I use to go by the name Andy Sixx. You probably never heard one of my songs." I say, while my smile gets smaller and the happiness in my voice was going.

"Black Veil Brides? I heard one of you songs when my little brother Jeremy use to listen to your band. It was called 'Unbroken' or something like that." Elena said with unsureness in her voice.

"Yeah that's one of my songs. I'm surprised you listened to it!" I replied, I was definitely surprised.

"Okay now that's out of the way. What did you call me down for?" I asked Stefan and Damon my voice filled with seriousness.

They looked at each other uncertain.

"The problem is that we are in trouble, and it involves a curse. The Sun And Moon Curse. Klaus wants to break it." Stefan said in a uneasy voice.

"Okay tell me what has happened so far." I demanded.

-Story Time Over-

"Okay. I'm going to look around town and clear my head. Don't follow me. Here look after him for me please." I say, while dumping Crow on Bonnie as I give her a small smile which she returns with a even smaller smile.

Once I give him to her I used my speed to go to my car, well more like Damon's car. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

After driving all the way to the Mystic Grill (what a original name. NOT!) I walked in and straight to the bar. I ordered myself a glass of bourbon and compelled the waiter to leave the bottle, I start to remember my family and how much I miss them. Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and least if all Klaus. Why did he have to be the one pulling this family apart by putting daggers in our chest. I remember the last time he put the dagger in my chest.

~Flashback~

I just had my now ex-girlfriend break up with me saying so thing like how I'm such a child. She was right I was acting like a child.

I was so angry that I turned my emotions off. I nearly destroyed a whole city by drinking most of the citizens blood. That city was New York City in 1967.

The year was 1968 that I had a encounter with my dear bastard of a brother, Klaus. He was probably here to put me with my siblings like he always does I just got out of that box 100 years ago. I'm not going back in.

"Hello brother! So what do I owe the prelasure of this visit!" I greeted him with fake enthusiasm in my voice.

"I'm here to get you emotion back on." Klaus said glancing at me while he opened a box filled with letter and photos of Lexi that was on my bed.

"You do know that's not going to happen. I'm keeping the switch off until I choose otherwise." I stated. While I said that he had already opened the box and started looking around of a certain photo or letter.

"That's why I'm going to show you a photo of when you meet each other. Then I have a surprise." He says with a smirk on his face.

Before I could say anything, he shoved a photo in my face. When I pulled the photo out of my face after a few seconds, then I just looked at the photo for what seemed like years but it was only for a minute before all my emotions came running back. I broke down crying then and there. It wasn't until I stopped crying that I felt a sense of pain in chest. I looked down and a dagger was in my chest, I then looked up to my brother who had tears in his eyes and the only look I gave him was one of pain, sadness and betrayal before everything turned black.

~Flashback Over~

That was 20 years before I had the dagger taking out of me 3 years later, and I still live with the pain of knowing I didn't say how I truly felt towards her. As I was have flashbacks and reminding myself of what she was like, I didn't realise someone sat beside.

"Hello Andrew it been years since I've last seen you." A calm but serious voice to my right said.

"Yes it has been years Elijah. How is live treating you?" I asked greeting him with a smile on my face, before looking over at him to see he is wearing a casual suit.

"You certainly changed. You look so much different now then you did 500 years ago." He said looking at what I'm wearing a black singlet with a vest on, black tight jeans and black boots and seeing all my tattoos on my arms.

"Yeah I have, because I'm living the dream for thousands of people." I said just before a few fans came surrounding me in a circle asking for photos and to sign some. Once that was done with I turned around to face the bar finish off my drink and paying for it, after that I looked at Elijah.

"Cause I'm a rockstar. See you around brother." I say before I walk, around a corner and down some steps so I'm at the side or back of the Grill. I checked to make sure no one was watching I lite a cigarette and took a long breath before breathing it all out.

"My you have certainly change." A cruel, cunning voice to my right said.

As so as I heard that voice, I knew who it was instantly. I used my vampire speed to grab her and shove her against the brick wall. Here she was in a black top with a leather jacket and pants on along with high heel boots

"What do you want Katherine!" I demanded in a angry voice, remembering how she broke my heart

"Damn, and here I thought you missed me. It's been 400 years Andrew or do you go by Andy now?" Katherine asked me without a hint of remorse.

"Why don't leave is town alone before I rip your heart out or yank your head off. We both know you need them or how you love those two things were they are." I said in a low threatening voice, and she knows very well I do come through on my threat.

Just then I heard someone coming closer to where we are. It was then and there I remembered I still the cigarette in my hand. I lifted the cigarette up and looked at it, before a devilish smirk that all the girls fall for appeared on my face. I slammed the cigarette down her throat.

"If I see you again I will kill you if you do anything stupid." I exclaimed in a low but deadly serious voice, with my mouth near her ear before letting her go.

When ran away in fear I looked to see a short girl with black hair up to her shoulders. I walked up to her and started flirting with her. After flirting with her for a bit. I took her to the broading house.

-Salvatore Boarding House-

After arriving at the boarding house I took her up to my room, and telling her to stay. I can't remember her name only that it start with a K or something.

After telling her to stay in my room I went downstairs, went straight for the bourbon in the living we're Damon and Crow was. Damon was sitting down on the couch reading a book and Crow was curled in a ball beside Damon.

"I'll be taking those. This are yours." I state throwing his keys at him with one hand while the bourbon all two glasses.

"You have company up there don't you." Damon said putting the book down to the side and catching his keys.

"Yes I do. Now if you'll excuse me." I say to him before going back up stairs to my bedroom. When I got up there she was standing on the balcony.

"I brought some bourbon up. If that's okay with you?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"Not at all. I like to strong stuff." She answers, her eyes roaming all over my body.

"Good." I said, my smile turning into a smirk.

After getting half way through the glass of bourbon. We were on my bed kissing and we kept going on.

I'm sure you know what happened next.


	7. The Boys Are Here

**Okay so I don't own any members of (sighs) Black Veil Brides or anyone working on the set of The Vampire Diaries.**

 **ㇶ8Song Two - Revelation - Black Veil Brides**

 **See if you can tell me what songs this lyrics are from, also if you have seen the YouTube show Average Joe see if you can spot what I've used. Comment what songs and what I used from Average Joe.**

 **~Andy's Point Of View~**

I woke up to my phone ringing on my bedside table.

 ** _"Use my breath for every line you'll take,_**

 ** _When you are lonely_**

 ** _Words are holy_**

 ** _A deadly grip on lies_**

 ** _Sing to these blood red skies,_**

 ** _Hail Mary, whisper softly"_**

Once I looked to see it was Ashley calling.

"Hey Ashley. What do you need?" I asked in a tired voice (Come on I just woke up).

"I just wanted to tell you that the guys and I are on our way over there. We're just about the board the plane." Ashley said, it was hard to hear him with all the screaming fans in the background.

"Okay. See you and the guys when you get here." I say hanging up before he could say goodbye.

After hanging up on Ashley, I was fully awake. A few seconds later the lady I brought here woke up and started rubbing my back.

"Hey, you wanna go-" She said before I cut her off.

"Go make me a sandwich" I demand while cutting her off. She just stared at me in shock. I grab her chin and turned my head so I could look in her eyes.

"Make me a sandwich." I compelled her with a demanding voice.

I let go for her chin, so she could nod. She got up out of bed and walked out of the room. Once she was out of the room I leaned on the bed head shaking my head.

 **~Elena's Point Of View~**

I walked in to the boarding house just as I saw a girl my age with black hair only in her underwear walking down the stairs.

"Hey, can I help?" I questioned her with a confused look on my face.

"Yeah. Can you show me where the kitchen and things I need to make a sandwich are?" She asked me. All I could do was nod my head with my mouth opened.

"Yeah follow me." I said leading the way to the kitchen and pulling everything she needed to make a sandwich, before walking to the kitchen door.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"That's okay?" I say still just wondering what she's doing here.

It was just then that Damon walked down the stairs and saw me just watching the girl make the sandwich.

"What are you staring at?" Damon asked me, a voice with full of curiosity.

"Is this some kind a joke to you! Because it's not funny, so stop it!" I demanded once he was standing right in front of me, while pointing to the girl.

"What are you about? That's what you're talking to me about? That was not me. I don't do that. I only know one person who has done that before, and it wasn't me!" He shouted at me.

"If it wasn't you then who was it?"

It was right then when Andy walked into the kitchen wearing ripped black skinny jeans with black combat boots and a black leather studded vest with no shirt underneath.

"Thank you for the sandwich. Now I want you to go up stairs, change back into your clothes, leave this house and forget everything that has happened." Andy said compelling her with his deep voice.

Once she nodded she went up stairs to change and leave the house it was quiet while she did this.

"What the hell! Was that some kind of joke to you!" I yelled at him while he was eating his sandwich.

 **~Ashley's Point Of View~**

I've just gotten off the plane when my phone started ringing.

"Last night a little dancer, came dancin' through my door

Last night a little angel, came pumping on my floor

She said 'come on baby, I've got a license for love'"

I picked up the phone without looking at the caller.

(AP-Ashley ?-Unknown)

"AP-Hello?"

"?-Have you arrived with the package?"

"AP-No, the package went to Mystic Falls yesterday."

"?-Good that's where the ritual is meant to happen."

"AP-I have to go before the others get suspicious of anything."

"?-Talk to you later."

Then I hung up on him before the guys got suspicious. It was then I realised that CC was on the phone and with the looks on their faces I could tell it was Andy. It was then I used my hearing to hear their conversation.

(An-Andy CC-CC)

"An-Can you guys get here quickly."

"CC-We're just about to leave the airport. Why?"

"An-I can't take the doppelgänger anymore."

"CC-Yeah we will be there soon. In the meantime what's the doppelgänger like?"

"An-Looks like Katherine but has straight hair, a good little girl and whines nearly all the time."

"CC-Man now I don't want to the house now I'm sure the guys agree with me"

"An-CC this is serious. I need you and the other help."

"CC-I was only joking, but why is it so serious?"

"An-I saw Katherine here in Mystic Falls last night."

"CC-We're on our way right now, just keep calm and write a song. That calms you down."

"An-Yeah, I'll do that. See you guys when you get here"

Then CC hung up and the look on his face was serious, and I could guess Jinxx, Jake and my face was also serious.

 **~Andy's Point Of View~**

Once I finished my sandwich and listening to the doppelgänger whinge, I left to go up stairs. When I got up to my room I felt someone else was in here as well.

I went to the bathroom to see mist and someone in the shower and I could tell it was a girl. She must have known I was there, cause she turned around and stepped out of the shower not turning it off, to look at I saw who it was, I was just shocked.

It was Juliet Simms, A.K.A my ex-girlfriend.

You see Juliet is basically a siren she sings or talks in a certain tone and you are under her spell by her voice. I have fallen for that voice and her so many times, I've actually had to put up with that so much, but not anymore.

I was shocked and paralysed. I couldn't believe she was here. While I was like this she turned the shower off and got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans with a white tank top and black six inch heel.

"Aren't you glad to see me it's been what 3 months."

"7, It's been 7 months since you cheated on me."

"Andy, you know that doesn't mean anything."

"How many times do I have to tell you! I NOT WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR, YOU SYCO BITCH! YOU ARE A SLUT!" I screamed in her face as I speed in front of her.

I grabbed her by her upper arm, along with all her stuff before using my vampire speed downstairs and to the door and opening it with Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, a young boy with chocolate brown hair and a man with light brown watching me do this from the parlour.

Once I opened the door the guys were there getting out of two taxi's. A second after I saw the boys I threw Juliet onto the ground and stepping on her hand and breaking it on purpose, to get to the boys. As soon as I got to the guys I gave them all a bro hug. Turning around to face the others to see them about to help Juliet up off the ground, just before they could I got in the way with the devil's smile on my face.

"Hey! What the hell! You throw her to the ground and break her hand! What's you're problem!?" The young boy demanded with his jaw clenched.

As I heard the tone in his voice, I slowly turned around and looked down at Juliet. She jumped up and tries to make a run for it, most likely cause of the look on my face, but before she could start running Ashley, CC, Jake, Jinxx and myself cycled her and started to close in. As she turned around to face me as she walked backwards into Ashley and CC, making them grab onto her upper arms.

A hand came up onto my shoulder and turned me around. As I turned around a fist that belonged to the boy came flying at my face. Just before his fist hit me I grabbed it and twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him to the ground and punch him in the face until he was unconscious.

"Jeremy! What the hell that's my brother!" Elena yelled at me. At the same time Bonnie yelled "That's my boyfriend you jerk!" It so annoying when people talk at the same time.

"Hey, you two should be thanking me. Cause he was acting like that cause of her." I state while pointing to Juliet.

"You want to know why I did that? It's cause she is a siren and will control men to do what she orders. I went through it, I will not let him go through it. Elena if you would be kind to let Jake and Jinxx in the house, and let CC and Ashley in after we do something." I asked her.

She nods while Jake picks up the boy who Elena called Jeremy, and took him inside after Elena invited them in, before coming out to take the stuff to their room that he and Jinxx will be sharing, were'll Jinxx grabs Ashley and CC things and take them to the room their sharing.

"We'll be back after we take care of this pesticide." Ashley growled, while looking at Juliet with fire in his eyes that could kill everyone in this town, even me.

"Let's go boys." I said before turning around and speeded deep into the forest.

 **~Jinxx's Point Of View~**

Jake and myself just putting ours and the others bag in the room we went down stairs to the parlour were Damon and Stefan we're with their friends. As we walked to the couch to sit in we heard something.

"Meow."

I looked down to see Crow. Andy must've brought him here with him. I pick Crow and let Jake sit down before I sat him back on the couch and walked over to the fireplace and just leaned against it.

"What are Andy and the other two going to do to her?" Elena asked, her face full of worry.

"Andy, Ashley and CC are just going to torture Juliet a little bit before calling a vampire who works for us to come and take her away." Jake said with a straight face, while patting Crow.

"What was she?" The blonde girl asked.

"She's what you would call a siren. My wife put a spell on the boys and myself, so that her voice won't effect us." I replied back.

"You're married to a witch Jinxx?" Damon asked really surprised.

"Yeah his married to a witch, her names Sammi." Andy's voice came to our all turned around and looked at him to see he was standing there alone.

"Elena could you let CC and Ash in?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"Okay." Elena says before walking to the door and inviting them soon as they walked into the parlour room and leaned against a lounge.

"Boys as soon as we have finished a blood bag, we are going to the Grill to perform a few songs and see what music talent they have here." Andy states before speeding down stairs and came back 5 different types of blood bags.

AB Positive - Andy

O Negative - Ashley

B Positive - Jake

AB Negative - CC

A Positive - Me

We all rip them open at the same time and drain the bags dry in seconds. Once we were done we put them in the bin before looking at the group.

"Are you coming or what?" Ashley asked, talking for the first time since he came into the house. Once they all nodded their heads they stand up and leave with us to meet at the Grill.


	8. The Performance

**Okay so I don't own any members of (sighs) Black Veil Brides or anyone working on the set of The Vampire Diaries.**

 **ㇶ8Song Three - The Legacy - Black Veil Brides**

 **Singing - _"Sing"_**

 **Screaming- _"Sing"_**

 **~Caroline's Point Of View~**

We all walked into the Grill and once I entered I saw Taylor Jackson, there setting up everything for the next performance.

She was the school's number one rebel and was always better at one thing. Music. She was always then me at that, she can make music and sing better then me.

I looked around to see if I can find anyone I knew beside Taylor, Elena, Bonnie and the rest. When I couldn't find anyone I walked over to Elena and Bonnie. Once I got to them I looked around for Matt, since he was working tonight. But I saw Andy standing on the stage with a microphone in front of him. Ashley was in bass guitar, Junxx and Jake we're on guitar, while CC was on the drums.

"I'll like to thank this beautiful young girl, Taylor Jackson who will be singing after us. This first song I'm going to sing is one I wrote myself. This is 'Crown Of Thorns'. We are the Black Veil Brides!" Andy states and the crowd goes wild.

 ** _"Seven years have come and gone_**

 ** _All that's left are scriptures songs_**

 ** _Livin' with the pieces of my memories_**

 ** _And I'll guard all the dyin' and kill all abandoned hope_**

 ** _When martyrs die who is left to hide the moonlight?_**

 ** _I will walk through hell in these words I've fell_**

 ** _Straight into your arms_**

 ** _With this crown of thorns_**

 ** _With my crown of thorns_**

 ** _Drag me into sky black lungs, give you hope to rise above_**

 ** _Am I what you want or who I had to be?_**

 ** _And I'm not the Messiah and I can't heal a broken home_**

 ** _I'll give you my life and my pride to live through tonight_**

 ** _I will walk through hell in these words I've fell_**

 ** _Straight into your arms_**

 ** _With this crown of thorns_**

 ** _With my crown of thorns_**

 ** _Faith incarnate through the darkness_**

 ** _Sins of carnage we've become of_**

 ** _I will walk through hell in these words I've fell_**

 ** _Straight into your arms_**

 ** _With this crown of thorns_**

 ** _With my crown of thorns"_**

"Thank you! That was 'Crown Of Thorns'! This next song is called 'Rebel Love Song'!" Ashley exclaimed, his voice full of happiness.

 _ **"I cannot hide what's on my mind**_

 _ **I feel it burning deep inside**_

 _ **A passion crime to take what's mine**_

 _ **Let us start living for today**_

 _ **Never gonna' change my mind**_

 _ **We can leave it all behind**_

 _ **Nothin's gonna' stop us**_

 _ **No not this time**_

 _ **So take your hand in mine**_

 _ **It's ours tonight**_

 _ **This is a rebel love song**_

 _ **Hearts will sacrifice**_

 _ **It's do or die**_

 _ **This is a rebel love song**_

 _ **My outlaw eyes have seen their lies**_

 _ **I choke on all they had to say**_

 _ **When worlds collide what's left inside**_

 _ **I hold on tight and hear you pray**_

 _ **Never gonna' change my mind**_

 _ **We can leave it all behind**_

 _ **Nothin's gonna' stop us**_

 _ **No not this time**_

 _ **So take your hand in mine**_

 _ **It's ours tonight**_

 _ **This is a rebel love song**_

 _ **Hearts will sacrifice**_

 _ **It's do or die**_

 _ **This is a rebel love song**_

 _ **Wild and running for one reason**_

 _ **They can't stop us from our freedom**_

 _ **(Wild and running for one reason**_

 _ **They can't stop us from our freedom)**_

 _ **Never gonna' change my mind**_

 _ **We can leave it all behind**_

 _ **Nothin's gonna' stop us**_

 _ **No not this time**_

 _ **So take your hand in mine**_

 _ **It's ours tonight**_

 _ **This is a rebel love song**_

 _ **Hearts will sacrifice**_

 _ **It's do or die**_

 _ **This is a rebel love song**_

 _ **So take your hand in mine**_

 _ **It's ours tonight**_

 _ **This is a rebel love song**_

 _ **Hearts will sacrifice**_

 _ **It's do or die**_

 _ **This is a rebel love song"**_

"That was 'Rebel Love Song'! This second last song is by a guy named Billy Idol. This is 'Rebel Yell'." Jake says before quickly going back to his spot on the stage.

 _ **"Last night a little dancer, came dancin' through my door**_

 _ **Last night a little angel, came pumping on my floor**_

 _ **She said come on baby, I've got a license for love**_

 _ **And if it expires, pray help from above, because**_

 _ **In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more**_

 _ **With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more**_

 _ **In the midnight hour babe more, more, more**_

 _ **With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more**_

 _ **More, more, more!**_

 _ **She don't like slavery, she won't sit and beg**_

 _ **But when I'm tired and lonely she gives me head**_

 _ **I said, what sets you free and brought you to me, babe**_

 _ **What sets you free, I need you here by me, because**_

 _ **In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more**_

 _ **With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more**_

 _ **In the midnight hour babe more, more, more**_

 _ **With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more**_

 _ **He lives in his own heaven**_

 _ **Collects it to go from the seven eleven**_

 _ **Well, he's out all night to collect a fare**_

 _ **Just as long, just as long it don't mess up his hair**_

 _ **I walked the world, with you, babe**_

 _ **A thousand times, with you**_

 _ **I dried your tears, of pain, babe**_

 _ **A million times, for you**_

 _ **I'd sell my soul, for you, babe**_

 _ **For money to burn, with you**_

 _ **I'd give you all, and have none, babe**_

 _ **Just to, just to, just to, just to, to have you here by me, because**_

 _ **In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more**_

 _ **With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more**_

 _ **In the midnight hour babe more, more, more**_

 _ **With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more**_

 _ **More, more, more!**_

 _ **Ooh yeah, little baby**_

 _ **She want more**_

 _ **More, more, more, more, more!**_

 _ **Ooh yeah, little angel**_

 _ **She want more**_

 _ **More, more, more, more, more!"**_

As soon as Andy finished the song, the crowd went wild. It was most likely cause of him walking through the crowd and flipping off people who were looking at him disgustingly.

 **~Taylor's Point Of View~**

"Okay we are going to sing the last song from us tonight. This is 'Knives And Pens'!" Andy says once he was back on stage.

 _ **"Alone at last we can sin and fight.**_

 _ **And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,**_

 _ **Stay right here we can change our plight.**_

 _ **Storming through this despite what's right.**_

 _ **One final fight for this tonight.**_

 _ **Whoa-oh-oh**_

 _ **With knives and pens we made our plight.**_

 _ **Whoa-oh-oh**_

 _ **Lay your heart down, the end's in sight.**_

 _ **Conscience begs for you to do what's right.**_

 _ **Everyday it's still the same dull knife,**_

 _ **Stab right through and justify your pride.**_

 _ **One final fight for this tonight.**_

 _ **Whoa-oh-oh**_

 _ **With knives and pens we made our plight.**_

 _ **Whoa-oh-oh**_

 _ **And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.**_

 _ **We tried our best. Turn out the light. Turn out the light!**_

 _ **One final fight for this tonight.**_

 _ **Whoa-oh-oh**_

 _ **With knives and pens we made our plight.**_

 _ **Whoa-oh-oh**_

 _ **And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.**_

 _ **We tried our best. Turn out the light. Turn out the light!**_ _ **"**_ Andy finished the song.

I'm up next, I'm so nervous. What if I mess up one of the songs.

"Thank you all for being here and supporting us tonight. Now I'll like to call Taylor Jackson up here to the stage. Taylor! Come on up." Andy says, as CC and Ashley pull me up onto the stage, once Andy was off.

"Hey, as you may know my name is Taylor Jackson. The first song I'll be singing is 'Party In The USA' by Miley Cyrus. Enjoy!" I stage before starting.

 ** _"I hopped off the plane at L.A.X._**

 ** _With a dream and my cardigan_**

 ** _Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),_**

 ** _Am I gonna fit in?_**

 ** _Jumped in the cab,_**

 ** _Here I am for the first time_**

 ** _Look to my right and I see the_**

 ** _Hollywood sign_**

 ** _This is all so crazy_**

 ** _Everybody seems so famous_**

 ** _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_**

 ** _Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_**

 ** _That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_**

 ** _And a Jay-Z song was on_**

 ** _And a Jay-Z song was on_**

 ** _And a Jay-Z song was on_**

 ** _So I put my hands up_**

 ** _They're playing my song,_**

 ** _The butterflies fly away_**

 ** _I'm noddin' my head like yeah_**

 ** _Movin' my hips like yeah_**

 ** _I got my hands up,_**

 ** _They're playin' my song_**

 ** _I know I'm gonna be OK_**

 ** _Yeah, it's a party in the USA_**

 ** _Yeah, it's a party in the USA_**

 ** _Get to the club in my taxi cab_**

 ** _Everybody's looking at me now_**

 ** _Like, "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?_**

 ** _She gotta be from out of town."_**

 ** _So hard with my girls not around me_**

 ** _It's definitely not a Nashville party_**

 ** _'Cause all I see are stilettos_**

 ** _I guess I never got the memo_**

 ** _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_**

 ** _Too much pressure and I'm nervous_**

 ** _That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_**

 ** _And a Britney song was on_**

 ** _And a Britney song was on_**

 ** _And a Britney song was on_**

 ** _Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_**

 ** _Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_**

 ** _Something stops me every time (every time)_**

 ** _The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_**

 ** _I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dreamer card again_**

 ** _Welcome to the land of fame excess am I gonna fit in_**

 ** _Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time_**

 ** _Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_**

 ** _This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_**

 ** _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_**

 ** _Too much pressure and I'm nervous_**

 ** _That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_**

 ** _And the Jay-Z song was on_**

 ** _And the Jay-Z song was on_**

 ** _And the Jay-Z song was on_**

 ** _So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_**

 ** _The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_**

 ** _Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_**

 ** _Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_**

 ** _They know I'm gonna be okay_**

 ** _Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_**

 ** _Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_**

 ** _Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's lookin' at me now_**

 ** _Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks, she's gotta be from outta town"_**

 ** _So hard with my girls not around me_**

 ** _It's definitely not a Nashville party 'cause all I see is stilettos_**

 ** _I guess I never got the memo_**

 ** _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_**

 ** _Too much pressure and I'm nervous_**

 ** _That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_**

 ** _And the Britney song was on_**

 ** _And the Britney song was on_**

 ** _And the Britney song was on_**

 ** _So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_**

 ** _The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_**

 ** _Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_**

 ** _Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_**

 ** _They know I'm gonna be okay_**

 ** _Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_**

 ** _Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_**

 ** _Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_**

 ** _Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_**

 ** _Something stops me everytime (everytime)_**

 ** _The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_**

 ** _So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_**

 ** _The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_**

 ** _Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_**

 ** _Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_**

 ** _They know I'm gonna be okay_**

 ** _Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_**

 ** _Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_**

 ** _So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_**

 ** _The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_**

 ** _Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_**

 ** _Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_**

 ** _They know I'm gonna be okay_**

 ** _Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_**

 ** _Yeah! It's a party in the USA!"_**

"That was the first I sing tonight. This next song I'm going to sing a song I wrote this is called 'Get 'Em Up'." I asked, while looking at Andy who was on the side of the stage.

 ** _"His driver license says James, he went by Jim_**

 ** _A gangster wannabe ya baby, that was him_**

 ** _He stole his uncle's 44 last Friday night_**

 ** _Said if I wanted in, we'd have to plan this thing just right_**

 ** _We'll need the gloves, we'll need the bags, a couple masks_**

 ** _We'll need to steal a car with windows tinted black_**

 ** _He picked the nearest bank on Main and 17th_**

 ** _We wrote down every line from every movie that we've seen_**

 ** _Screaming_**

 ** _This is a robbery, now get down on the floor_**

 ** _We're here for all this shit that you don't need no more, yeah_**

 ** _We want your cash, open the safe, get off your phone_**

 ** _Don't be a hero, and you might just make it home_**

 ** _Get em' up, and get down_**

 ** _Reach for the sky, then go ahead and kiss the ground_**

 ** _Get em' up, and get down_**

 ** _Reach for the sky, then go ahead and kiss the ground_**

 ** _Get em' up_**

 ** _Get em', get em' up_**

 ** _The freshly stolen Mustang small block 302_**

 ** _Drove pass the bank a dozen time this afternoon_**

 ** _The only parking spot was half a block away_**

 ** _Gave us time to practice just exactly what to say_**

 ** _Screaming_**

 ** _This is a robbery, now get down on the floor_**

 ** _We're here for all this shit that you don't need no more, yeah_**

 ** _We want your cash, open the safe, get off your phone_**

 ** _Don't be a hero, and you might just make it home_**

 ** _Get em' up, and get down_**

 ** _Reach for the sky, then go ahead and kiss the ground_**

 ** _Get em' up, and get down_**

 ** _Reach for the sky, then go ahead and kiss the ground_**

 ** _Get em' up_**

 ** _Get em', get em' up_**

 ** _The only thing I wish that one of us had known_**

 ** _That it was Sunday and the god damn bank was closed_**

 ** _Too bad we didn't see the cops across the street_**

 ** _We dropped our guns and tried to run_**

 ** _And there went all our dreams of_**

 ** _Screaming_**

 ** _This is a robbery, now get down on the floor_**

 ** _We're here for all this shit that you don't need no more, yeah_**

 ** _We wanted easy street and now we'll never know_**

 ** _Somebody call my mom, and tell her I ain't coming home_**

 ** _Get em' up, and get down_**

 ** _Reach for the sky, then go ahead and kiss the ground_**

 ** _Get em' up, and get down_**

 ** _Reach for the sky, then go ahead and kiss the ground_**

 ** _Get em' up"_**

"This last song is another one I wrote myself, this song is called 'The Hammers Coming Down'." I said looking at the crowd.

 _ **"Where will you be when the sky comes down?**_

 _ **And what would you do if the strength was found?**_

 _ **Stand right beside me when the ground starts shaking**_

 _ **The only sound you'll hear is the breath we're taking**_

 _ **If there is one thing I can promise you**_

 _ **We'll see the light again**_

 _ **This is the calm before the coming storm**_

 _ **This is the red sky morning**_

 _ **Without warning now**_

 _ **This is the fight that we've been waiting for**_

 _ **And there's no sense in running**_

 _ **The hammer's coming down, down**_

 _ **The hammer's coming down, down**_

 _ **The hammer's coming**_

 _ **Once it's started, there's no turning back**_

 _ **And I'll be with you when the sun turns black**_

 _ **'Cause finding faith will always be the hardest**_

 _ **When you're standing in the heart of darkness**_

 _ **If there is one thing I can promise you**_

 _ **We'll see the light again**_

 _ **This is the calm before the coming storm**_

 _ **This is the red sky morning**_

 _ **Without warning now**_

 _ **This is the fight that we've been waiting for**_

 _ **And there's no sense in running**_

 _ **The hammer's coming down, down**_

 _ **The hammer's coming down, down**_

 _ **The hammer's coming**_

 _ **Holding on**_

 _ **We'll make it till the dawn**_

 _ **It'll be here before long**_

 _ **Holding on**_

 _ **If we can find the light**_

 _ **We can make our way back home**_

 _ **Holding on**_

 _ **We'll make it till the dawn**_

 _ **It'll be here before long**_

 _ **Holding on**_

 _ **If we can find the light**_

 _ **We'll find the light come on**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **We'll make it till the dawn**_

 _ **It'll be here before long**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **If we can find the light**_

 _ **We can make our way back home**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **We'll make it till the dawn**_

 _ **It'll be here before long**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **If we can find the light**_

 _ **We find the light come on/em/strong**_

 _ **This is the calm before the coming storm**_

 _ **If we can find the light**_

 _ **This is the fight that we've been waiting for**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **We'll make it till the dawn**_

 _ **It'll be here before long**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **If we can find the light**_

 _ **We find the light come on"**_

~Andy's Point Of View~

"That's the last song for tonight. Thanks for enjoying tonight. I'll like to thank the people who came down here tonight and performing for us. I'll like to also like to thank Mystic Grill for letting us perform here tonight. I'll put posters up around Mystic Falls where and when the next music festival, sing-along and music get together will be." Taylor said, before a few guys and herself start packing away all the equipment.

"Hey Andy we're going to have a catch up with Damon and Stefan back at the Boarding House. You coming?" CC asked me and that was when I started to notice I was staring at Taylor.

"You guy go head I'll catch up you guys there." I replied.

"See ya later" Jake said.


End file.
